In the related art, energy independence is currently a major national goal. In North America, the relatively recent discoveries of oil deposits in shale gale has spurred emerging technologies for extraction thereof as well as for extraction of coexisting natural gas hitherto unrecoverable. In the extraction effort, “fugitive” natural gas emissions potentially occur anywhere along a supply chain, such as a gas pipeline, and may eviscerate the “green” benefits of burning a clean fuel as loose methane (CH4) may be more environmentally hazardous than the principal greenhouse gas (GHG), the contributor carbon dioxide (CO2).
In addition, the Department of Energy (DoE) mandates that companies, engaging in natural gas exploration and reclamation, such as natural gas producers and distributors, implement systems for detecting and measuring gas leaks in wellheads and aging pipeline infrastructure. Related art techniques for monitoring gas emissions at a production site are fraught with challenges, such as in relation to an aging pipeline infrastructure. For instance, the related art technologies are not effective in detecting leaks. The most common related art method for detecting natural gas leaks include manual inspection by using a low sensitivity hand-held device, requiring a highly trained technician, which remains subject to human error. In an oil well system, having greater than 500,000 wellheads, extensive main and service pipelines, tremendous volume and expanse, potential for human error renders accurate and timely detection impossible.
Currently, most natural gas field operations take place on public lands, wherein the use thereof, and the access thereto, is open, and wherein personnel, such as oil and gas field workers, may be inadvertently exposed to hazards without sufficient warning. One such hazard is the potential for natural gases escaping the ground at extreme high pressures, wherein some of these natural gases are also extremely hazardous, such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S), volatile organic compounds (VOCs), methane (CH4), and the like, and wherein even small quantities thereof may result in sickness and death in living organisms. The now popular term “fugitive emissions” encapsulates a broad range of gases that are unintentionally, but harmfully, entering the atmosphere. Gas leaks may emanate from production equipment, such as separators, dehydrators “dehys,” and compressor stations, production facilities, such as pipelines, refineries, and manufacturing facilities, and mining facilities, such as underground mines.
In the related art, many field workers carry and wear personal gas monitors in an attempt to provide some warning. However, these related art personal gas monitors are electronic devices, using personal detectors, that experience two significant short-comings: (1) inefficient operation at freezing or below freezing temperatures efficiently with dangerous leaking of gases; and (2) close proximity of the worker to dangerous gases due to limitations of the related art monitor operability, thereby dangerously exposing the field worker for as long as 10-15 seconds until a warning finally sounds.
In addition to the dangers associated with natural gas production sites, coal mines and buildings with natural gas have inherent dangers from which workers and the public require protection. For instance, in 20% to 50% of fires following earthquakes in California have originated from natural gas leaks. Of the 150,000 customers without service after the 1994 Northridge earthquake, 15,000 of the interrupted services have been found to have gas leaks of unspecified severity. Emergency responders also are at risk when they arrive on scenes that may be saturated with hazardous gases. As such, a need exists for a detection system and method that eliminates human error, minimizes human contact, is rapidly operative, and is conducive for use with vast gas pipeline systems.